Meet You There
by jimmySLOTH
Summary: A Takouji (TakuyaKouji) songfic to Simple Plan's "Meet You There". Takuya left Kouji, but still loves him. R&R, flames accepted!


Meet You There  
  
~jimmySLOTH  
  
Disclaimer- It's the amazing... DISCLAIMER MAN! Here to ... DISCLAIM! Okay, so here's how it goes- I'm disclaiming Minamoto Kouji and Kanbaru Takuya, I'm also disclaiming the song "Meet You There" which is actually by Simple Plan. Okay. So, Now you read. Enjoy this Takouji songfic... siiigh...  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Minamoto Kouji stared up into the blackest night sky he'd ever seen in his entire life. But that was understandable, because for a long time he hadn't needed to stare up into the empty night sky, because he himself was not empty, as he used to be. Kouji pulled his long black hair back into a ponytail, and wondered if it was the sky's fault that it was so bare. Did it choose to be bare? Or was it destined to be bare?  
  
The Sky made for a good analogy to Kouji's life, or so he felt. Sometimes it was empty, and sometimes, if he was lucky, it was full. But for a while, all it seemed like was emptiness, and the same worked for Kouji's life.  
  
[Now you're gone]  
  
[I wonder why you left me here]  
  
[I think about it on and on again]  
  
[I know you're never coming back]  
  
[But I hope that you can hear me]  
  
[I'm waiting to hear from you]  
  
[Until I do]  
  
Kouji stared angrily at the sky. He wanted to blame it for everything, he wanted to say that because it was bare, he was, too... but he couldn't. He knew that wasn't the way things worked. It wasn't the sky's fault that Kanbaru Takuya left him, no, it was his own fault. He cursed himself for keeping Takuya secluded from his life, he cursed himself for pushing away his twin brother, he cursed himself for everything that he knew was his own damn fault.  
  
But it didn't matter. He could curse up a storm, and it would never matter. Because what's done is done, and that can't be reversed, unless someone changes... and Kouji truthfully wasn't sure if he could change. But what he didn't know was that he had changed, even if he couldn't tell.  
  
[You're gone away]  
  
[I'm left alone]  
  
[A part of me is gone]  
  
[And I'm not moving on]  
  
[So wait for me]  
  
[I know the day will come]  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Kimura Kouichi sat on his bed, waiting for the answer to tonight's math problem to magically spring into his head. He didn't have time to worry about Kouji, his twin brother, but somehow his mind always seemed to travel back to the fact that Kouji was left alone tonight, his heart broken by stupid Takuya. Although Kouichi could understand why Takuya left him. Kouji's pushed everyone away, even Kouichi himself! And they're twins!  
  
So Kouichi wondered if Kouji was going to be okay. The poor boy, empty of everything... always alone... Now that Kouichi was thoroughly distracted, he feared he'd never finish his homework, all because of Kouji... 'great, one more thing to dislike about the him,' Kouichi thought.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kanbaru Takuya was having his own frets... He wondered if Kouji was alright, if Kouichi was speaking to him, and why he felt to empty and angry.  
  
[I'll meet you there]  
  
[No matter where life takes me]  
  
[I'll meet you there]  
  
[And even if I need you]  
  
[I'll meet you there]  
  
Takuya wondered if leaving Kouji was the right thing to do. I mean, it's not like Kouji went out of his way to be in a relationship; in fact, it looked like the whole thing intimidated him. And who wants to be in a one- sided relationship?  
  
Staring out at the midnight-black sky, even though it was relatively early (9:27 and 53 seconds, to be exact) reminded him of Kouji- kind of sullen, and almost un-changing, except for the occasional personality tick or bodily feature. It was weird, the similarity between the two, but Takuya marveled for only a few minutes before he found himself actually missing Kouji.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Kouji wished Takuya still wanted him. Kouji wished for a lot of things, but he had never wished for something so much in his entire life. It was like his life revolved around his grief over losing Takuya. He knew that's what threw Kouichi over the edge, and it was what was making his father and stepmother loose their minds.  
  
[I wish I could have told you]  
  
[The words I kept inside]  
  
[But now I guess it's too late]  
  
[So many things remind me of you]  
  
[I hope that you can hear me]  
  
[I miss you]  
  
[This is goodbye]  
  
[One last time]  
  
Kouji wanted Takuya back so badly that he actually felt pain when he thought of Takuya. He felt like he was slowly dying, which made sense, because he had convinced himself that he couldn't live without Takuya, but his body seemed to be revolting against his wishes.  
  
And if Kouji had Kouichi, maybe things would be a little different. If Kouji had a shoulder to lean on, one besides his own, maybe it would be a little better. If Kouji hadn't made so many mistakes, maybe everything would be different.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
'I'm so worried...' Kouichi thought. He picked up the phone. "Kouji... it's Kouichi..."  
  
"Oh Kouichi... I need him..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"... is he okay?"  
  
"That, I don't know."  
  
"Oh man Kouichi, I've made mistakes before... but this... this is unbearable..."  
  
Kouichi's voice cracked. "I've missed you Kouji."  
  
"As I have missed you, Kouichi. I love you." (*a/n: Sorry, not twincest this time. Instead, some good old brotherly love.)  
  
"I love you, too, brother."  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Takuya's heart ached. It ached in spite of Kouji, it ached because of Kouji, it always was Kouji, it would always be Kouji, and nothing could ever change that. Nope, nothing. Takuya was convinced Kouji was it. Kouji was his true love. And all he needed to know now was if Kouji had changed... and if he felt the same.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
[I'll meet you there]  
  
[No matter where life takes me]  
  
[I'll meet you there]  
  
[And even if I need you]  
  
[I'll meet you there]  
  
Kouji looked up to the only star visible for miles. That was his Takuya- wishing-star. "I love you..." Kouji whispered, "And I'll meet you in heaven, my love..."  
  
Kouji's eyes leaked tears. He bottled one of them, and labeled the bottle "Until this dries away, my love will always stay".  
  
It's been several years, and the tear is still sitting on the bottom of the bottle, unmoved for quite a while now. And often at night, Kouji looks up to the stars and sees more than he bargained for. And he wonders if Takuya sees the same things he sees.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Leave a review, ya'll. Love ya! ~jimmySLOTH 


End file.
